Mathematics and Chemistry
by Cyan Sonata
Summary: The variables were a hot math tutor and a student who can lie too well for his own good, the result was something neither of them expected. Written for the 'First Date' prompt challenge for the WilliamxRonald FC on the Black Butler forums. AU, PWP-ish.


Http:/ forums. Blackbutler. Net/ showthread. php?1200 -The-WilliamxRonald-FC

A/N – This... is not the fic I started writing originally O_o  
What did I tell you all, I'd have like nothing until the week of the deadline, then whip something off in a day. WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-

I always listen to music when I write, and typically I don't even pay attention to what I put on. But for some reason as I started to write this my brain told me I needed to listen to 'Alla Luce Del Sol', 'Canto Alla Vita', and 'All'improvviso Amore' by Josh Groban. I will never think of those songs the same again. OTL

It was very hard to substitute 'you' with 'ya' for everything Ronald says, my fingers type 'you' automatically.  
Writing 'impish' Ronnie was ridiculously fun, even if it is a bit OOC~  
For some reason, whenever I write a fic with William as a main character in it, I tell it more from his POV, which is sort of stupid since he's the one character I connect with the least. I'm a derp orz

Use your imagination as to where this is set; I pictured it someplace southern, it's warm without being hot, in like March?

* * *

The clock's muted ticking somehow seemed unbearably loud in the otherwise silent room. It only served as a reminder to William T Spears of how much of his precious time was being wasted. He finally gave into the temptation and sighed in exasperation.  
The young blonde student, currently sprawled across his desk, looked up at him and smiled impishly. "Something the matter, sir?" He said 'sir' with such heavy sarcasm, and had done so ever since William had chastised him for calling him simply 'Will.'  
"What is the matter, Mr. Knox, is that you've been staring at the same problem for eleven minutes and twenty four seconds with absolutely no progress whatsoever."  
"Ya actually kept that accurate of a count? Wow sir, your mind amazes me."  
William pushed up his glasses, fighting against his extreme irritation. "I suppose I could say the problem is that you are a complete imbecile and are wasting my time."  
Ronald's devilish grin widened. "Aw, that's pretty harsh, ya know."  
William sniffed derisively. He really wasn't getting paid enough for this. But he couldn't afford to _not_ play tutor – even though it felt more like _babysitter_ – to a bunch of idiotic high schoolers. College didn't allow him much time for any other sort of job. "This is very basic material. I cannot comprehend how, at the age of eighteen, you cannot-"  
"I'm only seventeen, actually," Ronald interrupted, "Just, in fact. My birthday was two weeks ago."  
"But you're a senior...?"  
Ronald's grin was in danger of splitting his face in two. "I skipped a grade. I'm kind of pretty smart, ya see."  
"Yet you are failing simple math? Please explain this to me."  
Ronald laughed. "Ya really wanna know the reason?"  
"Yes, please."  
Ronald leaned close to the dark haired man, as if sharing a secret. "I could pass this course in my sleep. But then I wouldn't get to spend two hours every Tuesday and Thursday with _you_."  
William jerked away from the younger blonde as if from an electrical shock. "You mean all this time you've been _lying?_"  
"Yep. Didn't ya notice how suddenly my grades declined? If ya paid as much attention to that as ya did to the passing of time, ya'd have seen it coincides with when ya were first introduced to my class as a tutor."  
"I must inform your teacher of this immediately. Our sessions will discontinue promptly." William's mind was whirling frantically. Had this _boy_ effectively just confessed a _crush_ on him?  
"Do ya think she'll believe ya? I've got my story down pat. My da was the one who always helped me through this stuff, my parents are going through a hard time now, no time for me, all that jazz. I've got a good friend in theater, comes in handy sometimes. So... ya seem to be stuck with me."  
William was normal a level-headed man, but he was fast approaching a state known as 'very, very pissed.'  
"But, I'm a reasonable guy, and, to be completely honest with ya, this is boring me to tears, too. So I'm willing to make a deal with ya. I'll revise my story, get my grades back to normal, we can stop this stupid charade – _if_ ya go on a date with me."  
"_**What?**_" exclaimed William, slamming his hands down on the desk, causing several pencils to clatter to the floor.  
Ronald giggled. "Now, sir, ya shouldn't cause a scene. Just one date, is all I am asking. Dinner, movies, whatever _you_ want. Then I am completely out of your hair."  
William scowled. "Absolutely not. It is completely inappropriate. I am your tutor, and you are far too young."  
"Tutor, not teacher, and afterward ya won't even be that. And you're twenty-two, I'm seventeen. Five years isn't a huge deal. Hell, it'd even be legal for ya to sleep with me." Ronald winked as he said that, and William felt like vomiting. "C'mon, it might even be fun."  
Inside William's head, numbers were being compared. Two hours every Tuesday and Thursday per week until the end of the school year, versus several hours one Friday or Saturday evening and then never have to deal with the obnoxious kid with two-toned hair ever again... Being a logical, reasonable man, William decided the best course of action would be to go along with this 'date.'  
"Fine," he snapped, "This Friday night, seven pm, I'll take you to dinner, and _nothing else_. Don't you dare get any ideas!"  
Ronald jumped up from his seat and pumped his fist in the air. "Awright! Don't worry sir, I'll make it worth your time!" He winked again, grabbed his books, and dashed out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll text ya my address!"  
William sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. What in the hell had he just gotten himself into? He glanced at the clock. Well, at least he had an extra forty-five minutes today he hadn't expected. And he wasn't a man to waste extra time.

"I expected ya to drive something flash and highbrow, sir," Ronald joked, flinging himself casually into the passenger seat.  
"Fancy vehicles are waste of money, Mr. Knox, their purpose is transportation from one place to another," William replied, purposely not looking at Ronald.  
"No wayyyy! Cars are for showing off!" Ronald reclined the seat and leaned backwards with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head casually, "So, where are we headed?"  
Whatever cologne or aftershave Ronald had put on immediately filled the small space of the car. It wasn't unpleasant, and William had to admit it actually rather attractive. He risked a glance out of the corner of his eye at Ronald. The kid cleaned up nicely, the neat shirt and slacks were a stark contrast to the band t-shirts and ripped jeans he usually wore. The way he was lounging pulled the shirt taut against his chest, revealing that he wasn't a typical scrawny teenager, he had some decent muscle to him. William realized he was staring, and turned his focus back to the road promptly, starting the car again. "Dinner," he answered simply.  
Ronald scowled, although his bright green eyes conveyed amusement, "Well, yeah, duh, but I meant more specifically."  
"That is not pertinent information, Mr. Knox."  
"Ya know, it is sort of awkward to having you calling me 'Mr. Knox,' sir, could ya please call me 'Ronald'?"  
"Mr. Knox is fine."  
The rest of the drive was passed in utter silence, as William tried very hard to ignore the fact that a corner of his mind did in fact label Ronald as 'physically attractive.'

The restaurant was an intermediate line between 'casual' and 'upscale', William chose it because he enjoyed the food there. He also wanted to make Ronald a little bit uncomfortable with the 'adult' atmosphere, surely a kid like him would be more used to noisy, shopping mall-like places. But the blonde was completely at ease, as usual, fitting into the surroundings like he belonged there.  
Eyes half-lidded behind his large glasses, he leaned on his hand, looking around with mild interest. "Just what I'd expect from ya, classy without being overpriced."  
"Do you fancy yourself an expert on my personality and behavior?"  
Ronald smiled lazily. "Rather. I'm pretty decent at analyzing people. I had ya pretty well figured out after fifteen minutes in your presence. That's how I knew I liked ya."  
William felt his face heat slightly at that statement, and desperately hoped he wasn't visibly blushing. "I... see. I however, do not know you at all, other than that you're devilish, a liar, and have a fetish for older men."  
Ronald laughed, a pleasant sound, not too loud and conveying nothing other than amusement.  
"I wouldn't call it a fetish, I just know what I like. Guys, girls, age, appearance, doesn't matter to me. I'm attracted to who a person is, not what they look like, ya know?'  
"Commendable."  
"As to the rest, I proudly admit to being devilish, it's a charming quirk, don'tcha think? And I only tell little white lies when really necessary."  
_It's an aggravating quirk, William_ told himself firmly. "I hardly consider this situation 'necessary.'"  
"Oh but it is, ya see, one look at ya and I fell pretty hard."  
William was _certain_ he was blushing this time, judging from the triumphant smirk on Ronald's face.  
"Nonsense."  
"Not at all, cross my heart," Ronald said in a solemn tone that completely contradicted the merriment in his eyes, "I never tell a lie about things like that."  
"Give me one reason why I should believe you."  
Ronald smirked again. "I could give ya plenty of reasons, but ya told me not to try anything."  
Thankfully, William was saved from saying anything by the arrival of their server with menus.  
"So, that still doesn't tell me anything about you," William said once they'd placed their orders.  
"And aside from your personality and character, I don't know anything about _you_. So let's swap facts, huh? I'll tell ya something about myself if ya tell me something about yourself."  
William scowled. "Very well. I hate people who are overconfident."  
Ronald laughed. "I see. Well, I hate people who are dishonest about their opinions of others."  
"I think any time put into making ones hair do unnatural things is a waste."  
"I think glasses are sexy."  
"I think that people who are very blunt about their affections are tactless."  
"I think that life is too short to pussyfoot around what you really think and feel."  
"I think that most emotions in general are a waste of time."  
Ronald frowned at that. "Really?"  
"Yes. I hate to be bothered with petty feelings."  
"That's a shame, emotions can be a pain sometimes, but happiness is an emotion too, and that one is worth dealing with the rest for."  
"Happiness is a fleeting feeling, it is better to be indifferent."  
"That's kind of sad, ya know?"  
For once, the ubiquitous brightness in Ronald's eyes dimmed. _He actually cares about me_, William realized with a start. He shrugged noncommittally. "It has worked for me."  
"Something tells me there's a story behind this."  
William looked at the younger man sternly. "You are far too astute for your own good. I have no reason to tell you anything about my past."  
Ronald held up his hands in gesture of innocence. "Hey, I'm not asking! I just said it sounds like ya have a reason for wanting to be so indifferent to everything."  
William frowned and took a sip of water. "This is getting us nowhere. Perhaps we should ask questions instead."  
"Okay, shoot."  
"What on earth possessed you to be so forward?"  
Ronald grinned. "It's just how I am. I don't do anything by halves, ya know? Sports, academics, partying, I go all for it. Normally I'd have just approached ya and said hey ya wanna go out but our positions didn't really allow for that, and you'd definitely have said no. So I actually had to strategize a bit. What are you majoring in?"  
William was surprised by the innocuous question. "Business Administration."  
"Should've guessed that," said Ronald.  
"Supposing you are actually planning on going to college, being 'kind of pretty smart' as you said, where are you attending and what are _you_ planning on majoring in?"  
"That's two questions," Ronald pointed out, "But whatever."  
William supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Ronald informed him that he had already applied to the same college _he_ went to – which he realized that he'd still be there when Ronald started in the fall, as he was a year behind from having to work to actually _afford_ it – but the planned major was unexpected.  
"Adolescence Education, specifically literature and theology."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! I've always wanted to be a teacher, dunno why, just seems like a cool thing to do, and that's what really interests me. I love to read, there hasn't been a single book I've been assigned that I haven't enjoyed, and I find theology fascinating."  
"You're a rather interesting individual, Mr. Knox," William consented, actually very intrigued.  
His admission was rewarded with a faint blush. "Uh, thanks sir."  
"I suppose we're no longer playing the game, so may I ask what your favorite novels are?"  
William had thought Ronald was perky to begin with, but at this his face literally lit up. "Oh gosh, I have so many... I really like anything by George Orwell, Ayn Rand, Ray Bradbury... but, you're probably gonna think this is silly, I _really_ love fantasy novels, like Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman."  
"No shame in that, I enjoy a decent fantasy myself, sometimes; contemporary 'fiction' seems to have degenerated somewhat, anyway."  
"Oh I so know! Seems like every other book out recently is about vampires, or women who learn to get a life after their husbands leave them."  
Ronald was such a lively conversationalist that William soon forgot why he was with him in the first place. Until they were both pondering dessert when Ronald said - "Hey, can I ask ya something?"  
"Sure," William answered abstractly, deliberating between something chocolate and something fruit.  
"I am kinda curious about something. When I first mentioned this to ya, the objections were because of my age and your position; I expected to get some anti-homo vibes. What's up with that?"  
William coughed slightly, suddenly very aware that Ronald considered this to be a 'date.' "Ah, well, I am like you, I suppose. Not really attracted to the appearance or gender. So long as they're my intellectual equal, we can carry on a stimulating conversation, debate differing opinions without an argument, and if they were physically attractive that would just be a..." William trailed off, realizing with dawning horror that he had just, in essence, described the time he'd spent with Ronald.  
"Be a...?" Ronald prompted.  
"A perk," William finished flatly, "You know, I am not really in the mood for something sweet."  
Ronald's face dimmed at William's sudden mood change. "O..okay... yeah, me neither."

Awkward silence ensued as the two left the restaurant. The temperature had dropped somewhat since earlier that evening, and Ronald shivered slightly in his thin shirt.  
"Have you ever had your heart broken, Mr. Knox?" William asked suddenly.  
"Nope. Why do ya ask?"  
"Then you could never possibly understand why I find emotions to be too much of a bother to deal with," William walked briskly towards the car, but was stopped by Ronald catching his wrist.  
"I think, actually, I could," Ronald said quietly, not looking at him, "if I never see you again after tonight."  
The way Ronald said it, William knew it was true, and hearing it made his breath catch. Time became a fluid blur, the dark parking lot, the scuff of Ronald's shoes against the pavement, the fluorescent glow of the street lights, the sound of traffic suddenly becoming distant in contrast to the blood rushing in his ears, and then nothing but _Ronald_. The smell of his cologne that was so enticing, the feel of his lightly muscled arms, and, _gods_, the softness of his lips pressed against his, desperate and fearful. William surprised even himself by putting his arms around the blonde and kissing back. Ronald's response was to press himself closer to William, making the older man feel as though his skin was on fire. As Ronald kissed him passionately, he was suddenly and painfully aware of their surroundings and the wide age gap.  
He pulled away, slightly out of breath. "Ronald... this is not the time or place."  
Ronald's eyes widened. "You... said my _name_."  
William flushed slightly and coughed. "I should take you home."  
"A..alright..."

The atmosphere in the car was tense, taut with repressed words and desires.  
"Ya don't have to leave right away," Ronald said suddenly, "Ya could come in and hang out for a bit."  
William cringed slightly at the unmistakably teenager slang. "What on earth would your _parents_ think?" he said, simultaneously reminding himself and Ronald of the awkwardness of their situation.  
"Hrmm; they're away at our camp for the weekend. They do that whenever there is decent weather."  
"And just leave you alone?"  
"I'm pretty self-sufficient. They wouldn't do it if they didn't trust me to not like, throw wild parties or accidentally burn the house down. I had to pretty much force them to go the first time, when I had just turned sixteen. My ma was frantic, called like every five minutes. They came home and I had cleaned the whole house and cooked them dinner. They're a lot more chill about leaving me, now." Ronald laughed slightly.  
"A teen guy who can cook and clean, I am impressed."  
"My ma wanted a girl. She got me. So she just taught me all the domestic stuff anyway. I can sew, too. To counteract it, my da taught me how to repair pretty much anything. I think I could have survived on my own when I was like, fourteen."  
"If this is an attempt to make me feel better about this, it isn't working."  
Ronald grinned. "Nah, I was just bragging. So, are ya gonna come in?"  
William looked at the dark house, then to Ronald. He knew _exactly_ where this was headed. He turned off the car. Ronald grinned wider and hopped out. William followed at a more leisurely pace.  
_Don't do this don't do this don't do this_, was the running mantra in his head, even though his eyes were glued to every line of Ronald's body as he skipped up the steps to unlock the door.  
"Just for a while," William warned, even though he didn't mean a word of it.  
"Whatever ya say," sang Ronald, fully aware of that fact.  
William found himself in a dark entryway, polished tiles below his feet, a simple light fixture suspended from a high ceiling above his head. Ronald made no motion to turn on the light. The door clicked shut behind him.  
_Don't do this_, William told himself one last time.  
Ronald sighed softly and flung himself at William again, arms around his neck, those impossibly soft lips against his own.  
_Yeah, right,_ William's subconscious mocked, _are you **really** going to resist this?_  
Almost without him coherently realizing it, William wrapped his arms around Ronald's waist, pulling him closer.  
"Mmmnn." If he hadn't already been willing to throw any caution to the wind, the quiet sound of pleasure Ronald made would have decided for him.  
Ronald brushed his tongue lightly across William's lips, and he automatically opened his mouth, allowing the younger man entrance. Ronald tilted his head slightly, thoroughly exploring William's mouth with his tongue. The dark-haired man allowed him dominance for just a moment, before pushing back against him with _his_ tongue, instigating a fierce struggle. Despite the experience advantage William felt he ought have, Ronald was matching him as an exact equal. Both were feeling flushed and panting slightly when they pulled away for air.  
"Mr. Knox, this is highly inappropriate," William said.  
Ronald smirked. "Oh but sir, I have to thank ya for all the help ya gave such a poor, stupid student as myself. I figured this was the best way, since ya seem to enjoy my company so much."  
"I don't know what on earth would have planted such thoughts in your head, Mr Knox."  
"Hmm, dunno, maybe _this_."  
With that statement and a wicked grin, Ronald ground his hips into William, causing him to have to stifle a moan as how much he did in fact enjoy it was made very, _very_ obvious.  
"This really _is_ inappropriate, Ronald."  
Ronald shrugged. "So? I'm legal."  
"...indeed."  
Ronald cut off what William was planning on continuing saying by kissing him again, languidly and sensually, twining his fingers through his hair. William decided to be the one take the kiss farther this time, nudging Ronald's lips apart with his tongue. Ronald opened his mouth accommodatingly, tilting his head to allow him better access. William traced circles on the small of Ronald's back with his thumbs, making the blonde squirm slightly with the ticklish feeling. Moving his hands lower, William allowed just the tips of his fingers to slip underneath the waistband of Ronald's slacks. The younger man then pulled away from the kiss to whisper in William's ear.  
"That's teasing..."  
"It is possible to tease a devilish individual such as yourself?"  
"Mmm-hmm..." Ronald ran his tongue lightly over the shell of William's ear.  
The dark-haired man grimaced with the effort of not making noise.  
"Ooh, you're the stubborn type. Ya know, that's just like a _challenge_ to me."  
Ronald began placing feather-light kisses along William's neck, letting his tongue dart out every so often, before nipping lightly over his pulse. His body stiffened as the jolt of pleasurable pain traveled directly to his rapidly hardening member, but refused to make a sound.  
Fingertips only lightly brushing against him, Ronald trailed his hands down from William's neck to his chest, resting his palms there for a moment before teasing his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. A sharp intake of breath was the most William allowed himself. He responded to the blonde's actions by dipping his hands slightly lower inside his slacks, scratching at the skin there lightly with his short fingernails.  
Ronald wriggled and whimpered. "C'mon, more please."  
In answer, William removed his hands entirely to hook his fingers through his belt loops, rubbing his thumbs gently against the protuberance of Ronald's hips.  
Ronald scowled and turned his attention back to what he was doing to William's chest. Sliding his hands lower, he slipped them underneath his shirt to return to pinching and caressing the older man's nipples. Holding his shirt up with one hand, Ronald bent his head to apply his mouth to one, flicking the hardened nub with his tongue and scraping lightly with his teeth. William's breathing grew more ragged, but he resolutely kept any other sound from escaping.  
Ronald repeated the treatment to the other nipple, rubbing the first with his thumb and then pinching as he bit down on the other. William gritted his teeth against the moan that threatened to slip out.  
Trailing his tongue and lips lower, Ronald disentangled William's slack fingers from his belt loops, allowing him to kneel on the cold tile, running open-mouthed kisses across the dark-haired man's stomach. When Ronald flicked his tongue inside his navel, William had to bite his inner cheek to keep himself quiet.  
Pulling the fabric away from William's body slightly as he did so, Ronald unbuttoned and unzipped William's slacks, and lowered his head further to run his tongue along the very apparent erection through his thin boxers.  
"_Nnngg!_"  
Ronald grinned up at him triumphantly. "I win."  
"Bastard," hissed William, and Ronald laughed, the sound echoing in the empty entryway.  
"It's kinda cold on the floor here, what do ya say to migrating to the living room?"  
"Lead the way."  
Ronald laughed again and stood up, guiding the older man through the dark house. Without his guidance, William knew he'd have collided with several walls or pieces of furniture. What he could see of the room from the blue-toned streetlight filtering through the mini-blinds was simplistic but elegant. Ronald's parents were clearly well off but had austere tastes.  
With a giggle, Ronald dragged William over to the couch, flopping backwards onto it unceremoniously, pulling the slightly taller man on top of him.  
"Hey," he said, looking up at him with his eyes glinting mischievously.  
"Hey."  
Ronald tilted his head up and captured William's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. William kissed back with just as much ardor. Readjusting himself slightly on the couch, Ronald arched his hips upwards against the dark-haired man, causing him to moan. Ronald giggled again.  
William trailed his hands down Ronald's sides as he deepened the kiss, engaging the blonde in yet another fierce tongue battle.  
"Ah!" Ronald pulled away from the kiss with a cry as William brushed his hand against his prominent erection.  
Time blurred again as both of them fumbled at each others clothing through a haze of desire. Kissing his chest and neck heatedly, William pushed the light linen shirt over Ronald's head as he raised his arms to allow it's removal. It slid to puddle on the floor, where it was soon joined by William's.  
Ronald bit lightly on William's collarbone, eliciting a gasp and a jerk, making their fully hard members rub against one another firmly, causing them both to moan.  
Hands tangled momentarily as they both attempted to undo Ronald's slacks simultaneously. The younger man laughed breathlessly and allowed William to preform the task, sitting up on his hands and knees as he pulled them downwards and off, removing Ronald's shoes as he did so. He then kicked off his own shoes and Ronald reached up to pull down his pants. With both clad in only boxers, William lay back down on top of the blonde, kissing him and caressing his chest and sides.  
Ronald moaned and dug his fingers into William's back, licking and nibbling on his ear. William began to grind his hips against Ronald, who responded by arching back, starting a delicious rhythm as they both breathed raggedly into each others ears.  
"Ronald," William panted, "are you... a virgin?"  
"_Nng_... no," Ronald replied, "If I were... I wouldn't have taken this so... _unnn_... far!"  
Feeling somewhat better about the situation, William made quick work of getting rid of the last two articles of clothing separating their bodies.  
"_Ahn!_" Ronald gasped as their unclothed erections brushed together, "William... my mom keeps some hand lotion... in the drawer of that table there..."  
"... thank you for reminding me that I am engaging sexual activities with a high-schooler on his parents couch."  
Ronald laughed again. "Sorry. There's lotion in that drawer over there."  
William sat up to retrieve said lotion. Ronald removed his glasses and set them on the floor a safe distance away. As William turned back towards him, he reached for his glasses too, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.  
"No, leave them. I'd like to be able to see you, thank you very much."  
"You're really _that_ blind?"  
"Yes. Now shut up, you're making me feel old."  
Ronald was smirking with amusement, but did as he was told. William uncapped the hand cream, trying to ignore the decidedly 'middle aged housewife' scent of it, and poured some onto his hand. The relaxed expression on Ronald's face and the way he parted his legs accommodatingly assured William that he was in fact experienced. Leaning back down to kiss Ronald's lips and neck, William slipped one lotion-slick finger inside the younger man.  
Ronald made a face of slight discomfort but soon relaxed. William dared to add a second finger sooner than expected. Scissoring them slightly, he found Ronald to be tight but not painfully so. Stretching him as gently as possible, William was relieved at how relaxed the blonde was.  
"Told ya I wasn't a virgin," muttered Ronald, "Just because I've never been in love before doesn't mean I've never had sex."  
William's mind stuttered slightly over the use of the word 'before.'  
Ronald's sudden exclamation cut off any further thoughts he might have had on the matter.  
"Oh, fuck, _yes! _There! Again!"  
William flexed his fingers experimentally, resulting in a profanity-laced cry of pleasure.  
"_Nnngg..._ gods, William, more!"  
The older man removed his fingers to liberally apply the lotion to his needy member. Ronald wrapped one arm around his neck to pull him down for a heated kiss.  
While Ronald was occupied with the tongue combat, William guided his erection to his stretched entrance. The blonde winced slightly at first, but was shortly just as relaxed as he'd been with just William's fingers.  
Once he was entirely inside Ronald, William paused for a moment, despite the torture of the divine heat and tightness around his aching member.  
"Go ahead and move, I'm fine," Ronald whispered.  
"Are you certain?"  
"Positive. If ya don't move soon, I'll make _you_ bottom!"  
The threat was enough to convince William, although he still went slowly, pulling almost completely out and then pushing back in.  
"Too slowww!" complained Ronald, and bit William's neck in frustration.  
The shock of pleasurable pain caused the dark-haired man's hips to jerk, pushing him deeper into Ronald faster than he'd intended.  
"Ah! Yes! More!"  
The blonde's blissful exclamation and expression was proof enough, and William quickly built up a moderate rhythm.  
"_Mnn-ah!_" he moaned as Ronald responded with a shift of his hips, tightening the already-exquisite friction to his member.  
Ronald was kissing his neck, his lips, his shoulders, every place his hot, wet mouth touched his skin sending bolts of electricity to his groin, causing him to unconsciously increase the pace.  
Ronald wrapped his sweat-slick legs around William's waist, changing the angle of their bodies just as William thrust into him again.  
"Ah! _**FUCK**_!" Ronald near-shouted, informing William that he'd found what he'd formerly discovered with his fingers.  
Making sure to hit that spot with every thrust, William sped up a bit more, reveling in the way Ronald's body felt against him, delighting in every ecstatic moan.  
Ronald's cries degenerated into a steady stream of expletives, interspersed with erotic exclamations of William's name. That, along with the rapturous heat and pressure around his member, was quickly increasing the warmth pooling in his lower stomach.  
With the hand still slick from the lotion, William took hold of Ronald's neglected erection and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. Any coherent words completely ceased from the younger man's wanton cries, and became simply animalistic moans.  
William realized he was making quite a few shameless noises himself as the tightly-coiled heat in his lower regions further tautened.  
"_Unnngg_... William... so close... _ahh_..." Ronald's head was thrown back against the couch cushions, the bleached sections of his hair darkened with sweat, and his face flushed with exertion and desire. It was pretty much the sexiest thing William had ever seen in his life.  
His rhythm became more erratic as he approached the edge, and he tightened his grip on Ronald's member. As the blonde's prostate was thrust against once more, he actually did shout, a wordless exclamation of pleasure as he came hard over both their chest's and stomach's.  
Feeling Ronald's body tightening around him and the heat from his orgasm pushed William to the end he had been heading towards, and he came shortly after Ronald, crying out in an only slightly more subdued volume.  
Panting, he pulled out and collapsed onto the couch, still partially on top of Ronald.  
After a moment in which he was able to catch his breath, Ronald said, "I'd invite ya up to my room to sleep, but that would probably be awkward."  
"Why... is that?" William asked, still slightly breathless.  
Ronald laughed quietly. "My ma is kinda... sentimental... doesn't let me throw anything away. I think ya would probably find it weird to be in the bedroom of someone ya just had sex with surrounded by Little League trophies and grade-school art projects."  
"Yes, I daresay that would be rather awkward."  
Ronald stifled a yawn and nuzzled against William's neck. "How about next time ya let me top?"  
"Next time?"  
Ronald pulled his face away and stared at William with a heart-rending combination of fear and adoration.  
"Next time," William continued, "We do it at my place, with proper lube. No more of this 'my mother keeps hand lotion in that drawer' business. If I ever meet this woman I want to be able to look at her with a straight face. We'll see about the topping matter."  
Ronald laughed then, a sound of pure elation.  
"I think... you may have reminded me why emotions are not entirely an unpleasant thing."

* * *

A/N – This thing wrote itself, I swear. I went from a 81 word fic written over two weeks, to a _54_81 word fic written in two days. O_o

Oh just so y'all know, age of consent _is_ seventeen where I live. The average age is actually sixteen most places.  
And before you get all huffy about the age difference, uh, as shinigami, they're like, at least _seventy_ years apart. Yeah.

Major thanks to my first reader – and ego stoke xD – my wonderful 'wifey' Amelia (^3^) and my equally wonderful beta, **blueray**, because if not for her I wouldn't even be addicted to pairing in the first place!

So~! That is the founders contribution to our little challenge, I hope you enjoyed it my loverlies!


End file.
